


Daughter of the Insane

by orphan_account



Series: The Fantabulous Adventures of Heart Quinzel [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daughter of Harley Quinn, F/F, F/M, M/M, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman became Batman when Joker became Joker. When Joker turned Harleen he went after the Grayson's to try and split them up. Harley got mad and slept with John creating a child of her own. The parents causing the problems die five years later leaving nine-year-old Dick Grayson with Bruce Wayne and Harley's daughter in the hands of Joker and herself.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson & Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Wally West, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker/Harleen Quinzel/Original Female Character(s), Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: The Fantabulous Adventures of Heart Quinzel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Dreams Are For Suckers

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to be 100% honest, after some criticism while helping out a friend I didn’t think that I would want to come back here but I hope that anyone reading can appreciate the story which is going to be updated more on here than on Wattpad where it was first posted. I might even like it here more than Wattpad because here hard workers are rewarded and people who update their stories are the first to be seen other compared to Wattpad where it’s the same people getting credit over and over. I’ve been working on this story for over a year now, have been coloring in the illustrations over and over, and hope that anyone reading enjoys. I have written the story out in its entirety and really hope that it gets the credit that I feel it deserves.  
-Lissy the author and beta

Heart P.O.V.

You know my mom's story but you don't know mine. Well, just in case you don't know her story here's a little recap. 

My mom fell for a madman named Joker.

He took her to a place called Ace chemicals. She was scared of what he was planning but was thrilled to be with him. He tossed her into a vat of boiling acid.

He drained the tub and there she was. She was waiting for him at the bottom but she was changed.

She was just as pale as he was and just as insane. Then she had me. She became a mom and cared only for what was best for me. Joker had a sick obsession that she didn't want me involved with. The colors slowly started to come back to her skin. She had to die her hair to keep up with everything that was happening.

I was the only normal one in our fucked-up family. Black hair, blue eyes, and didn't want to kill the big bad Bat and his birdie. Age ten I was fighting Robin while mom and Joker would fight Batman.

Joker has always wanted to change me and I'm sure that all he's looking for is a chance when mom isn't around. I'm normal or at least I want to be normal. I pulled up my purple stockings and walked through the steel door of the base adjusting my half purple half black vest. We were supposed to be the insane family and go crazy on everyone bashing brains out or some dumb shit like that. I normally just zone out when Joker goes into one of his rants on the Batman. 

Mom always said that he loves Batman more than he could ever love her or me. Their long bang filled nights turned into nights of screaming and restraint. One could even say that mother dearest didn't love him anymore. Harley Quinn was no more, mo wore her headdress more and more because she didn't want Joker to see her blonde hair and how she was becoming human again. 

I laced up my sneakers and grabbed my bat. I walked out of the room and saw Batman and Robin with their capes fluttering in the wind and hands-on-hips in all their glory.

"Alright, Batsy and Birdie let's see how you face this!" Joker said pulling out some of his acid bombs and throwing them at their feet.

"Hey there Birdbrain you and I have unfinished business!" I yelled trying to make Joker proud and them tackling him over to the other side of the bomb and fake fighting with him before getting pulled to the roof.

"You know that this is insane right, Joker is going to figure it out eventually," Robin said patting my arm.

"We're friends Robbie, now tell me how's lightning for brain taking your advances?" I asked. He made that kind of sound that someone would make when their not sure about something and if I know my Robbie I know that he's always sure about everything. "You didn't ask him out yet did you?"

"No, I didn't, it's hard being me Heart," Robin complained before laughing.

"Hey us newly born teens have to stick together you know. Thirteen and what fourteen just bordering on the edge of the glory years of uncomfortable dates that end up in teen pregnancy and homophobic boomers, we've got to stick together, my friend," I said walking along the edge of the building that we were on top of while he cackled.

"Now that's a good one but I don't think that that's what boomers have to be offended by, I mean how old is Joker? He doesn't seem to stop making odd jokes about me being my father's sexless accessory," Robin said still laughing.

"Right, cause mommy dearest thinks that the commissioner fucks bats so clearly they have a bet going on. I do have something serious to talk to you about though. My mom wants to go good and I was never bad so how about talking to Batsy about getting us out of Joker's pasty hands?" I asked Robin who looked at the ground uncomfortably. "I know what your thinking but I hear screaming every night and I'mconcernedfor my own safety and the safety of my mother. My mom is either getting beat or something that I don't even want to think about. I'll talk to bats myself if need be but just know this, your team of friends won't be the same without your best friend," I said jumping away. I rounded the corner and saw my mother getting up from the ground with blood on her. Joker was standing by the door about to close it.

"P....puddin'?" mom stuttered out.

"Dad, you can't be serious?" I asked he walked over and hit my face before running a blade over my shoulder not cutting the skin but letting me feel the cool metal and curved blade.

"I'm not your father you fucked up circus brat! You are both out of the hut for tonight! You need to learn your manners and stop being such a whiny little stuck up brat!" Joker yelled making mom's eyes go wide. He talked to her like that all the time but never once dared to take that tone with me. He slammed the door.

"Did the bat do this or was it your dumbass puddin'?" I asked hoisting up my mother on my shoulder which had a hollow cut in it before grabbing out my phone and calling Ivy who was going to pick us up.

"You know damn well you did this love of my life," mom said before looking up at the top of the building that we were next to and hearing a cape swoosh.

"Mom we have to go or else he's going to take you in!" I yelled grabbing my bat from its holster on my back.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you believe it or not. Your mother is quite concerned with what is going on with you and figured out about my covert team no doubt from you telling her and Robin telling you," Batman said before continuing, "I want you to join."

to be continued...


	2. Teams Can Be Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I've changed the entire first chapter but I got some help and advice from a friend and she felt that the first chapter was just too ruched and I definitely agreed so don't worry the storyline is still the same but there are a few details that are going to be changed.

Robin P.O.V.

I sat in the mission room with Wally who was flirting with everything that moved even an inch, well everything except me of course. The zeta went off and announced Batman and a guest. It was a girl that had black hair pulled back through a cowl that was purple and had bat ears, she had yellow boots, black leggings that had a stripe of purple up the side, a yellow bat symbol on her chest, and blue eyes with black lipstick. Her cape was black and flowing in the wind beside Bruce.

Wally ran over and took her hand immediately, whoever this girl was I instantly hated her. She walked right past Wally and over to me running and jumping into my arms which made me stumble backward which Bruce had the audacity to laugh at me.

"Here I thought that you would be glad to see me," the girl said through a pouting lip. Wait a second, that voice sounded familiar.

"Rob, don't tell me that you knew such a babe and didn't tell me?" Wally asked.

"You're gonna have to slow your roll ginger, I'm gay I'm the girl way," the girl said before making me realize who it was.

"Batman pardon my potty mouth but how the fuck did you get you know who to agree to this?" I asked Bruce who was sitting idly across the room not wanting to get involved.

“She came to me asking for a different life for her and her kid, who am I to deny her the chance for her to become a hero and make Pamila possibly become good as well,” he said from across the room.

I thought back to the injustice league and how hard we had to fight to beat them, getting Ivy on our side was key to taking down the real villains.

“You understand that no one on this team can know who you are right? I mean just cause one person on this team knows who I am doesn’t mean that you have that same kind of permission and you have to go to school and…”

“Robbie! Calm the hell down you don’t have to worry about me okay, life with you know who gets me wound up enough as is all that you need to know is that I trust you enough so you need to trust me too okay?” Heart said making me sure that it was her.

“What should I call you?” I asked wrapping my arm over her shoulders.

“How about Batgirl?” she asked smiling. We walked out of the room to the training room and I heard Batman leave.

Bruce P.O.V.

Harley and Pamila were sitting in the Batcave when I got back.

“It’s like you think that the plants didn’t notice something was up. Now tell me one reason why I should trust you with my dear little Heart,” Pamila said poking me in the chest with one of her long nails.

“You two are going to eventually be a part of the Justice League with her so you better start acting like it,” I said walking over to the computer.

“You can't tell us what to do Batman, I just got out of one toxic relationship and I’m not getting into another,” Harley said walking over to me with her hands on her hips.

“If you don’t join our side then that means that you are against us and on the Joker’s side Harley, so as much as I hate to say it we need you on our side,” I said standing up across from her.

“Harls don’t tell me that you’re actually considering this?” Pamila asked placing a gentle hand on Harley’s shoulder while Harley looked over at her with pleading eyes.

"We have to for Heart's sake," Harley said before walking with me to the other room.  
  
"Who's her father, I know that it's not the Joker after last night Harley and you need to tell me the truth. You need to answer three questions for me. How long have you and Heart been dying your hair to keep up with Joker? Was Heart ever truly insane? Who is her father?" I asked.

"We've been dying our hair since she was born, her father was sane and I was turning over to the side of good when I first found out that I was pregnant, her father was an acrobat named John Grayson. Joker ditched me at the circus and I may or may not have gotten him to think that I was a lion tamer to get him in bed with me," Harley said making me cringe.

"Are you sure that it was him?" I asked not wanting to believe that Dick's father was capable of such a thing.

"100% positive bats, why?" Harley asked.

"I knew John back in the day and didn't think that he would be that wild," I blurted not wanting her to get suspicious.

"Right, now give me a tour," Harley said walking out of the room. I sighed in relief. This was going to be hard, keeping a secret from Dick was not a very easy task and Harley was a phycologist she could pick out the most subtle hints in a person's tone. I'll tell the three of them when I'm ready.


	3. Back In The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently when I've been getting home I've just been crashing, not doing any homework or anything like that so that is why I haven't been updating daily like I told myself that I would.

December 19, 2005, Gotham City 

John Grayson P.O.V.

I looked down at my son who was sitting in his crib he was two months old and not ready for the big world yet. I walked out of the trailer and onto the soft dirt path to the main tent where my wife and I would be performing. I passed a girl with black hair that had red streaks poorly mixed in, whatever it was Gotham so it was bound to be a crazy night. Richard was sleeping in my arms while I carried him close to my heart. I looked behind me to see the girl from earlier following me. She was zipped into short brown shorts, a brown halter top, and placed a brown hat on her head with a whip wrapped around her waist. She must have been the new lion tamer. I handed Richard to Mary who was coming out of the tent to get me and walked over to the girl. Everything was black after that.

“Thanks for the fun night tiger,” the girl from earlier said rolling out of a king-sized bed. I never saw her again. I threw on my clothes and ran out to catch the train, my wife, and my son.

Eight months later

Harley P.O.V.

I was in labor and Mr.J didn’t even care. I get that I cheated on him but I cared about this baby no matter if he called her an abomination or not. I did some research on the father, John Grayson. He’s got a wife and a kid in the circus life that he chooses to live. Who’s honestly going to care if I drugged a washed-up circus performer and slept with him making a baby. My stomach started cramping up and I felt kicking. 

“Puddin’? She’s comin’!” I yelled over to Mr. J.

She was pushing and she was on her way. He ran a blood-stained white glove through his dark green hair and brought a doctor through the door.

“Help her make this baby a healthy one or else you’re as good as dead,” Mr.J sighed and then closed the door. 

“We’re going to take this nice and slow and we are going to make this a legal baby alright?” the doctor said closing her eyes and breathing out through her mouth. 

“Wait tell me ya name before you go swamping through my lady business,” I said holding out my hand.

“My name is Dr. Leslie Tompkins, we are going to take this nice and slow ready, in and out keep going.” It went on like this for around thirty minutes until there was a girl with wisps of black hair with indigo eyes looking up at me.

“Her name is going to be Dixie Quinzel-Grayson, I’ll call her Heart, for now, that can be her middle name or something,” I said, waving a hand at Leslie. 

“How did you know that it was going to be a girl?” Leslie asked.

“I didn’t I planned for either, I’ve been plannin’ on leaving Mr. J for a while now and I think that now is the time to leave him or at least wait until my baby girl grows a little. I never wanted to be a bad guy I was roped into that so now I want my second chance. I don’t want my little girl to be persecuted like I am and Mr. J is, I want a world where my little girl will be able to be free from everything else going on in the world,” I said starting to actually sound sane.

“Harley?” 

“Yes, Doc?”

“You’re going to be a great mother in the future,” she said before walking through the rafters and climbing through the way she came.

“I hope so Doc,” I said to the air and to Heart who was laying in my arms. The satisfaction of just having a child that I knew would do great things was enough for me.

She grew fast making my head spin, she had color to her skin and her hair grew out black but was dyed purple to show that she was just like Mr.J and I. My hair started to grow out blonde again and I started to have to teach her how to dye my hair to keep up with it.

Ten years old and she was in her first fight with Robin. Mr. J was too busy focusing on Bats but I saw them smiling at each other and laughing like they were friends.

“Mom he lost his parents when he was young, all he has is the dark brooding bat to keep him company can’t I go out tonight to meet him?” Heart asked one night taking off her purple wig and face paint.

“Be back by ten alright sweety,” I said kissing her head. She came back that night wanting to be a hero, she had saved someone and I wanted nothing more than to help her become the hero that she was born to be.


	4. Little Girl Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a schedule planned out for my updating on this story. I do work with other authors on a different site updating their stories and betaing too.   
I'll hopefully be updating on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays.  
This book will have 20 chapters and should be done by the end of January. for me updating doesn't mean a new chapter, it could mean fixing a previous chapter in the grammar department or perhaps fixing a plothole that gets pointed out. Also, if you like the story please leave a kudos or give a comment on what you liked about it. Your feedback means everything yo me.

Robin P.O.V.

I showed up at school walking over to the front door only to see the principal and a girl with black hair and indigo blue eyes that claimed to be my second cousin and was sent by Bruce. She looked over at me and smiled making me understand who it was. It was Heart Quinzel with black hair, at least she wasn't wearing a wig for once.

"Richard, I trust that you will show her around well? Richard, Mr. Grayson are you alright?" the principal asked before I looked over at him and nodded. He left me alone with her to talk and start to give the basic tour details.

The only problem with that was that she was a spitting image of my mother.

She went the entire day walking around with me attracting boys to her as if they were flies to honey. She was a death trap for everyone around her and my friends Barbara started to notice.

"What's up with you and the new girl? I heard that you two were cousins but she looks like she could be your twin or something," Barbara said before taking my arm and pulling me away from the other people at our table.

"She's not my cousin, you know that girl that I had been going to see as you know who?" I asked Barbara who nodded and made a motion to tell me to continue. "That's her, she's Heart Quinzel, she's calling herself Dixie Grayson in her civilian form she's not who she says that she is," I finished before looking back over at Babs to see the disappointed look on her face as she shook her head. 

"Dick, she's trying to get in your head, you can't let her," Babs said before going to walk away.

"Babs she's acting like she has no idea who I really am but I know that Bruce must have told her something or else she wouldn't be so comfortable around me especially after the life that she's had with Joker and growing up having to fight who I really am. She has to know that something is up," I said holding onto her arm before she could walk away.

"Just try to deal with her," Babs said sending me a soft smile while walking away.

I walked over to Heart and we walked to our next class.

"I can't believe that you and Bruce are close with the big bat," Heart said nudging my arm.

"I can't believe that the daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn is masquerading as my second cousin around the school and no one has noticed," I said unamused.

"If no one has noticed you then I highly doubt that someone will see someone so horrible in their eyes as someone that they thought of as a terrible human even if they wanted to Robin," Heart said making me look over at her. "I know everything about you Richard John Grayson, you, however, don't really know anything about me though do you? Ask Bruce about the fourth Grayson and then get back to me on if you want to hate me or not," Heart said before walking over to the car obviously skipping out on the rest of the day planned. Alfred was int eh front and he sent me a text.

_Alfred: It appears that your sister Mistress Dixie wasn't feeling so well, I have been told by Master Bruce to take her home. I hope that you can forgive me. I know that you must have wanted to talk to her about the shocking news._

She's my sister...

Heart P.O.V. 

I walked into the Mountain and saw Connor, M'gann, and Zatanna baking some cookies and mixing the batter.

"How was your first day?" M'gann asked.

"How did you know that it was my first day of school?" I asked confused. I had never told any of them that I had never been to school before.

"Hello Megan!" she said facepalming aggressively "I can read minds, I'm sorry if that startled you. How about you tell us a little about yourself before the others get here?" M'gann asked before launching into questions about where I live, where I go to school, what I like to do in my spare time.

"Well, I was born and raised in Gotham, I go to school with Robin and you guys know that so I can't tell you. I've always liked Gymnastics, my mother was very good at gymnastics and I've heard wonderful things about my father," I said hopefully giving them enough and then walking to my assigned room.

This was goign to be Hell.


	5. An Explanation and Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None needed

Bruce P.O.V.

I looked at Dick as he walked into the Batcave.

“Tell me the truth Bruce, she’s my sister isn’t she?” Dick asked looking at the ground.

“She’s your half-sister Dickie,” Harley said walking over to Dick and rubbing his shoulder. “I’ll tell you the story from the beginning,” Harley added before going into a brief explanation.

“So you and my dad did the… thing?” Dick asked making Harley laugh.

“We sure did kiddo, you know that Heart is your sister, she had more features of your father than she does of me with her black hair and no contacts doesn’t she?” Harley asked.

“Yeah, she really does. I can see her as my sister and I hope that she will live here with us as well as you and Ivy if that is allowed, Bruce?” Dick asked me.

“She’s your sister. You still have family left and I’m not going to take that away from you chum.” Dick ran to the zeta after giving Harley a hug and Ivy a fist bump.

“What a weird kid,” Ivy said sitting on a plant chair.

“He just found out that he still has family left beside his crippled uncle, that would make anyone excited for any reason,” Harley said smacking Ivy’s arm.

"Sorry," Ivy said rolling her eyes.

Dick P.O.V.

I walked into the cave and saw Heart walk down the hall. She was being harassed by Wally and M'gann asking a bunch of personal questions.

I held out my arms and she ran into them.

"Soooooo, you're my brother now?" she asked.

"Half-brother, don't go getting so sentimental," I said flicking her on the arm. We walked to my room in the cave.

"I'm guessing that my mom told you everything?" Heart asked.

"Yeah, I just have one question, is your name Heart of Dixie?" I asked.

"My birth certificate says Dixie Heart Grayson-Quinzel, I'm the second to last Grayson on Earth Dick," she said pulling herself close to me. "If I was never born then your mom and our dad wouldn't be dead," Dixie started.

"Tony Zucco killed them and he is in prison for their murder," I quickly interrupted.

"Who do you think hired him?" Dixie asked rubbing my arm.

"Joker," I growled out. He will be facing Batgirl and Robin's wrath, for now, I just want to talk to my little sister.


	6. Heart and The Red Hood Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time and this is a kind of crappy chapter but the thing is is that I really have no excuse besides the fact that I was creating cover art for other authors over on Wattpad. Super fun but not really one of my main responsibilities like this story is.

Dick P.O.V.

I sat with Dixie who looked at the ground with tears in her eyes.

“What was he like Dick, he was nice and did he give you hugs after a job well done?” Dixie asked talking about our father.

“He was nice Dixie, he was really nice. I know how growing up with Joker must have been for you with them on and off visits to Arkham and Harley being there on occasion too so you would have to stay with Ivy or Penguin or sometimes even Riddler but you have me now,” I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Wanna go beat the shit out of him?” Dixie asked getting up from my bed.

“How are we going to find him?” I asked getting excited. She walked over to my closet and pulled out a red hoodie and a brown leather jacket. 

“We are going to become other people, we get dressed in what one might call villain personas and we kidnap a member of the team who has a relationship with a villain aka Artemis Crock the daughter of Sportsmaster. She will be what we need to get information on where Joker is so we can stick a crowbar where the sun don’t shine,” Dixie said pulling out green contact lenses and white hair dye.

“What is all of this stuff for?” I asked pulling on the hoodie and pushing the hood up over my head and wrapping the leather jacket around my body.

“When Joker sees you all dressed up like a member of the Red Hood gang he’ll lose his shit and won’t be able to keep the past from coming back to haunt him. I’ll be dressed in one of my mother’s jester outfits to show him some more past that can kick his can any day of the week and then we both get to have some fun with our past tormentor,” Dixie said walking into the bathroom that went off of my room with an old Harley Quinn outfit and coming out with white face paint and black lipstick.

“Shall we?” I asked holding out an arm with the contacts in and white powder on my face.

“I think that we shall,” Dixie said knocking down the door to Artemis’ room causing an alarm to go off as we rushed out with her body limp as a noodle.

Bruce P.O.V.

I looked on at the cameras and it sent me into a wave of panic. They had been there for a while and Dixie, Dick, and Artemis were missing, the three teens without powers had been kidnapped by a Red Hood gang member and a Harley Quinn look alike. There was no footage of Dixie and Dick getting taken. I followed then through street cameras to their hideout and it seemed that they had picked a good place, not for torturing but to get caught. 

There was a phone call and then the most shocking thing happened. Sportsmaster came to pick up all three kids but left with only one which was his daughter. What did they have planned for Robin and Batgirl? They drove off again on an unplated motorcycle to a warehouse in the outskirts of Gotham where there was no signal. 

I couldn’t follow them after that I was only worried about what happened to Dick and Dixie. Harley trusted me with her kid while she went on a much-needed trip to visit her family. I raced over to the location and saw them standing over a bloody and bruised Joker.

“He’s all yours B-man,” the girl said and the Red Hood gang member was signed to a code of silence since the Joker fell in the acid all those years ago. They walked away and I didn’t even go after them. I started at my fallen foe with no regret of what those people had done to him, there was no remorse in my eyes as I walked away to leave him for the cops.

I wanted to know where my kids were so that I could have some peace of mind. It was hard to picture my kids getting kidnapped when they were trained so well and how did these two kids a boy and a girl get into the mountain and have such a big grudge and that much information to call Spotsmaster and get information on the Joker’s whereabouts?

Those were my kids, I know that those were my kids. I looked at the note that was left in spray paint over by the abandoned warehouse and it looked like something that I had seen Heart Quinzel spray not that long ago, a purple heart and a blackbird. 


	7. Artemis' Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Inside out is just like being inside a little girl," classmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Inside out is like the journey through a little girl," classmate

Dixie P.O.V.

A red-haired boy walked through the tubes and everyone ran to him except Artemis who had returned to the cave. 

“What’s your beef with archer boy over there?” I asked with one eyebrow raised beneath my sunglasses.

“He thinks that there is a mole on the team and that I am a great suspect along with Connor and M’gann. Who knows now you could be a suspect too,” Artemis said laughing.

“Red Arrow should get his facts checked if he thinks that anyone is a mole on THIS team,” I said leaning in to talk to her.

“What do you mean on this team, is there something that the Bat clan isn’t telling the others?” Artemis asked.

“Even the Bats don’t know this information, we should go somewhere else,” I said nodding in the direction of her room.

We walked side by side. To her room and she closed the door behind her and turned on soundproofing.

“Who is the mole?” Artemis asked getting close to me. She was using an intimidation tactic that Sportsmaster had taught her and I learned from Jade.

“What makes you think that I would tell you the mole or how I got that sort of information. Batman is already on thin ice with me and my mother isn’t exactly loved by the public. Your father and my mother even had a little thing going for a while back before either of us were born. Tigress was pregnant with you but unwilling to give up the whole villain gig so daddy dearest put her out of commission for a long while....” she shut me up after that one in a way that a girl should never shut up another girl. She pulled away and let out a deep breath.

“Who are you?” Artemis asked sitting down on her bed.

“I’m Batgirl and never do that again,” I said touching my lips still feeling the sharp tingling sensation of when her lips pressed against mine. I left the room and walked passed Wally’s room. I looked at the door and felt bad about doing this but knocked gently.

“Come in,” Wally said from inside. I walked through the door and walked over to his desk sitting on the table part swinging my legs.

“What do you find so terrible about Artemis?” I asked genuinely curious.

“I don’t find anything terrible about her but she just gives me a hostel vibe. You on the other hand babe, you and I could go out any time,” Wally said winking and sitting up.

“Yeah, I’d rather not go out with my brother's best friend. You give me a very gay pretending to be straight vibe, I should know my foster father said that he would beat anyone who was gay so I hid in the closet for years,” I said walking over to his bed while adjusting my glasses.

“Rob doesn’t have a sister,” Wally said changing to subject.

“I bet you just know everything about him don’t you, even his identity. He told me that you were the one on the team that knew and I know who he is so let’s just talk about dear old Dickie for a second,” I said getting closer to him. There was a knock on the door and I shot up into the vents and saw my brother enter just in time.

“Hey, Wally could we talk about something for a second?” Dick asked the red-haired speedster quietly.

“Sure what’s up?” Wally asked grinning lazily. That was the look that he had given M’gann, Artemis, and me it was a look of sleaze and uncertainty. 

“The new team member that we have she’s not who you think she is. Batgirl isn’t my girlfriend, she’s my half-sister. If you go after her she’s only going to be upset and complain about it. Can you do me a favor and just not even try going after her just for my sake?” Dick asked sounding convincing. The only reason why he wanted Wally to stop flirting with me was so that he could have him all for himself. Well played brother, well played.

“Who is she? I know who you are but who is she?” Wally asked trying to make my brother fall for it.

“Her name is Dixie Heart Quinzel-Grayson, she’s the daughter of John Grayson and Harleen Quinzel. I know that it’s crazy but have you noticed the shift in the villian population in Gotham? Harley has been trying to make Gotham safer for her kid and in doing that she has gotten the major villains of Gotham to back off and keep the city just a little less chaotic. Penguin opened a club, Riddler tells jokes on the streets, Firefly is working on his bachelor's degree all because of Harley Quinn. She’s making my job easier which I appreciate,” Dick said walking around the room. “There's just one thing that she can’t do for me, and that’s to tell you how I feel,” Dick added looking back at him.


	8. Tell Me What You Know

Wally P.O.V.

What did she mean by that? Tell me how he feels.

“Wally, I’ve liked you for a really long time and not in a friendly sort of way. I get it if you don’t feel the same way or if you don’t want to be friends anymore,” Dick said looking away from me and at the ground.

“There’s no way I'm ever going to stop being your friend and you should know that I haven’t exactly been feeling like my straight self lately,” I said cupping his face. His bright sapphire blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at me and his white teeth were spread into a smile.

“So what you’re saying is…” Dick started.

“Go on a date with me and then we can see just how far we are going to take our relationship, we are asterous friends but we may not be an asterous couple,” I said holding his chin up to look me in the eyes so he could see the sincerity in them.

“Yeah, I get that it’s happened to me quite a few times now,” Dick said cackling a little.

“Wait a few times?” I asked feeling something red hot burning up inside me.

“Yeah, I’ve always liked you, well I didn’t know at first it really took Dixie telling me when I was ten to really understand it. I went out with other guys after that to sort of dull the pain that we would probably never be a couple ever,” Dick said sitting down on my bed across the room.

“So you knew when you were young, huh? It took your sister to make me realize that what I felt for you wasn’t something that I should be ignoring and it wasn’t just something that best friends have. Speaking of your sister she hopped up into the vent like ten minutes ago and I have no idea if she’s still up there,” I said looking over at Dick who had made himself comfy in my bed picking up a comic book.

“She’s definitely still up there,” Dick said looking up and the ceiling as I walked over to him.

“Dixie? Batgirl? You up there?” I asked looking up and the ceiling. Dixie shot down with no sunglasses on landing on the foot of the bed.

“Great he knows everything about me,” Dixie said rolling her eyes. They were almost a purple kind of blue.

“Yeah he knows everything about you, he knows everything about me. It’s like I physically cannot lie to him without telling him the truth right after. I had to tell him about you just so that he wasn’t mad about it in the future and this way he knows that you’re not the mole on the team,” Dick said. Dixie looked unnerved for a second and looked slightly down from Dick’s eyes.

“Yeah, have you guys figured anything out about the mole yet?” Dixie asked sitting down on my bed bouncing a little.

“Nothing really I know that it can’t be any of us, on our last mission we all could have been killed but we were saved by them time and time again,” Dick said before getting called to the main room along with Dixie.

Dixie P.O.V.

“Each of these robberies were stops by the Haley’s Circus, we have to keep an open mind but we are there to investigate and make sure that they are either guilty or innocent before we make any accusations,” Dick said before the boy from the other day walked in.

“You have the mission but do you have all of these potential moles covered?” the man asked looking around at Connor, M’gann, and Artemis.

“I don’t think that we’ve met, I’m Batgirl Robin’s sister,” I said eyebrows raised over my sunglasses. He was the mole and I knew that no one else did though. We got on the bioship and Dick and I walked through the makeshift door to the back.

“What did you want to talk about Dix,” Dick asked.

“I know who the mole on the team is, how long have you known, Roy Harper?”

“Since I was ten, why?”

“You remember how Connor is a clone well, I overheard Joker and my mom talking with an organization called the Light, they cloned Speedy when he first started and made his one goal to join the League and to allow a man named Vandal Savage and Klarion to control the league. D, I know that you may not entirely trust me but think about it, I grew up gathering plans that Joker made and giving them to you to take to Batman, you’ve known me as long as you’ve known this fake Roy. Think about it,” I said walking out of the room to put on my circus uniform. Dixie Danger. 

“Who is a part of this Light?” Dick asked. I smiled.

“Let’s just test it out first to make sure that Roy is who I think he is,” I said walking over to Roy who was also in uniform.

“It would have been best if people who actually looked alike went on this mission,” Roy was saying to Artemis.

“Why are you two fighting right now, we have to go. Roy, can I speak with you for a moment?” I asked shooing Artemis away. “Why are you so rude to her, you’re treating her like a broken arrow?” I asked watching him shut down. “Tell me everything that you know about Heart Quinzel,” I said looking behind me to make sure no one else was there. I waved Dick over from the side.

“Heart Quinzel...


	9. What Do I Know About You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dixie and Dick find out some interesting information from Roy and are forced to settle with it as they go to perform in Haley's circus. Dick refuses to believe that Haley would do something like what he was accused of but when all of the evidence points to him what is a ringmaster to do?

Dixie P.O.V.

“She’s the enemy of the Joker along with her mother Harleen Quinzel who is being endorsed by Bruce Wayne through the guidance of Batman, she is a new hero on the scene with the cover of Dixie Grayson Bruce Wayne’s ward’s sister, she is alone and no one can save her from the punishment that the light sees for her, if she knows what’s best she will turn to the light and rejoin Joker on the criminal side again,” Roy rattled off making Dick and I step back.

“What do you know about Batman and Robin?” Dick asked carefully.

“Robin, Dick Grayson, has been being trained by Batman, Bruce Wayne, for four years going on five years and are two of the most skilled members of the Justice League and covert team, it is said that when Robin comes of age he will be the first of the partners along with Heart to join the League if they so choose, I am a mistake, they thought they had you,” the almost robotic sounding Roy said making Dick back up. I pressed the pressure point in his neck making him go down. 

“ _ Where is Roy?” _ M’gann said through the mind link.

“ _ He passed out he must have gotten the bug that’s been going around,” _ I responded looking at me with fear in my eyes. I had forgotten about the mind link.

“ _ You two need to get over here we’re starting the performance soon,”  _ Artemis growled through the link. We walked over to the tent and ran inside. A man gave each of us a pat on the back before we went in. I felt a little ill and the man behind us cackled a little.

“Did he just?” Dick couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“No, he didn’t touch me anywhere that wasn’t normal for a decent human being but I think he might be dangerous in a way that I can’t comprehend yet,” I said.

Our performance was going well and Dick was on the side waiting for us to finish when I didn’t reach M’gann’s hands making everyone in the audience panic and I could feel through the mind link Dick freaking out about losing someone. Connor threw a barrel up to get me there but stopped short making M’gann use her powers. We walked back and saw Mr. Haley. I put a hand on Dick’s shoulder and leaned into him.

“I think I might need to go lay down,” I said nodding over to Mr. Haley. Dick looked over but stood still next to me.

_ “He didn’t do it I know he didn’t do it.” _

_ “How can you be sure Robin,”  _ M’gann’s voice echoed.

_ “He has never done anything like this before and he wouldn’t do anything like this now there is no motive,” _ Dick said.

“All of my performers were in their trailers last night,” Haley’s voice boomed through the tent.

_ “He’s not helping his case, we certainly weren’t in bed last night, who knows who else he could be covering for,”  _ Roy added looking over at Dick.

“Haley what’s up with these new siblings, they don’t even look alike,” Haley ignored them and walked out into the center of the ring. We walked back to the trailer and I stood up straight.

“There’s something wrong here, I felt powerless and my own control slipping away. I almost went insane,” I said looking around. 

“Haley wasn’t acting like himself either,” Dick said looking around to see if he was near.

“There’s only one person that I know of that can take power away and disguise himself. He’s selfish and according to the news joined the circus around the time of the robberies,” I said getting up and pulling my hair out of its ponytail.” I think it’s time for the Grayson’s to have a little talk with our resident newb,” I said as I got up and pulled off the mask. I snuck into the room that had the faded golden letters on it and grabbed the costumes.”We are going to pretend to be Mary and John Grayson and haunt the shit out of this circus,” I said holding out our dad’s old costume from when he first joined the circus as a teen. 

We walked out into the main area in the costumes blonde wig and green contacts for me and I looked almost like my own mother. Haley walked out and fell back in shock. 

“Joker said you guys were dead!” Haley shouted making Dick flinch but not enough for anyone else to notice.

“And I thought that Superman beat you and had you squared away for good Parasite,” I said humming softly. 

“You thought that you could kill the flying Grayson’s? There will always be more after us as our son and daughter,” Dick said looking over at me.

“Surrender you can’t drain the dead you overgrown Petry dish!” someone yelled from behind us. Parasite was taken away and Dick and I once back in our normal performance outfits were called to Haley’s room.

“That was quite a performance and for siblings, you certainly looked a lot like the Grayson’s Dick,” Haley said making Dick back up.

“No, it’s Dan, Dan Danger,” Dick said trying to defend himself.

“There are some things that you can’t fake like the grace of a Grayson on the trapeze,” Haley said smiling.

“Grace huh,” I said nudging him. Haley looked over at me and smiled.

“What about you?”Haley asked nodding over to me.

“Well, I’m John Grayson’s daughter but not Mary Grayson’s daughter,” I said looking over at Dick for permission to continue. “My mother is Harleen Quinzel the ex-girlfriend of the man who hired the Grayson’s killer,” I added looking away from Haley’s eyes.

“Quinzel sounds familiar, that was Dick’smother’s maiden name, now that I think about it Mary was always complaining about a girl named Harley,” Haley said laughing. “You two are closer than I thought.”

“Well, Haley it’s been nice catching up but Dixie and the rest of us have got to get back to Gotham,” Dick said snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Do a ringmaster one last favor?” Haley asked gesturing to the tent. Dick and I smiled and performed alone that night.

Bruce P.O.V.

The kids got back from the mission and I called Dick and Dixie to the meeting room.

“What you two did was incredibly irresponsible, you kidnapped a member of your team, negotiated with Sportsmaster, and beat Joker until he was bordering on death, and then you came back and acted like nothing happened and sacrificed your next mission to act like your parents. Both of you are coming with me,” I said typing in a destination and pulling them through behind me.

We arrived at the Watchtower and the kids looked around. “Welcome to the Watchtower you are going to be training to join us within one year, first class is with Flash in reaction time go and have fun,” I said looking at their faces. They were going to have a good year.


End file.
